Vampires On B-Baker Street
by SypheraIchozuki113
Summary: AU Vampire!Sherlock Fem!John After discovering that the beings spoken of in fairy tales and folk tales existed, a treaty was made. The humans and beings had agreed to coexist with each other. But of course not everyone agreed with the peace treaty. But, over time, the paranormals slowly blended into the normal despite many disagreements.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in the streets of London as Jane Watson made her way back to her dull flat. She gazed up at the dark night sky, her cool blue eyes reflecting the light of the street lamps and her long, slightly curled, sandy blonde hair swaying gently behind her. To be honest, she did not want to return to her flat. Everything about it was dull and depressing and she knew that she was just going to get another restless night filled with nightmares. But she had no other choice and resigned to the impending boredom.  
Jane's heart skipped a beat as a horrible sound filled the air. It sounded like the painful screeching of some sort of animal or being. Suddenly, a limp black mass tumbled from the alleyway ahead of her. As Watson walked closer, she noticed that the mass was a cat. Its fur was raven black and seemed to curl. There was dirtied blood matting together in the dark fur, making Jane grow concerned.  
Her attention was brought back to the alleyway as a dark haired young woman walked calmly out of the darkness, her nails curved into claws and her eyes a blazing green. The doctor easily recognized her as a Werewolf. It was pretty obvious by her animalistic snarling, claws, and eyes. Jane watched as the woman lifted her foot over the being. Before the doctor knew what she was doing, she had ran forward and used her own kick to divert her stomp that would have broken the cats ribs.  
The woman's expression twisted into shock before returning to its angry snarl. She glared at the doctor with her blazing green eyes.  
"What're you doing?" She spoke in a low threatening tone.  
Jane was unfazed as she returned the glare.  
"Why're you trying to kill this cat?"  
"It's not a cat, he's a Vampire!" She points accusingly at the bloodied mass. "I'll be doin' the world a favor by gettin' rid of em'!"  
Jane looked at the barely breathing feline before glaring back at the snarling woman.  
"So? Did he try to attack or kill you?"  
The woman's rage flickered as she flashes her eyes to the cat.  
"N-No but-"  
"But what?" She asked standing protectively infront of the Vampire feline.  
Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but it would immediately snap shut. After a while of looking like a fish out of water, she bared her teeth, a frustrated growl emanating from her throat before she stomped off.  
Jane watched her until she turned a corner, her black hair flipping wildly behind her. The doctor then decided to divert her attention to the injured feline, but was surprised to find that the vampire had disappeared. In its place was a bloody puddle, but it seemed to have been smeared almost as if something was dragged through it. As Jane looked closer she could see a small blood trail leading down the road. Growing concerned the doctor followed the trail. When Jane turned the corner she caught sight of the feline. It was walking unsteadily down the road, small droplets of blood dripping from its wounds. It lifted one paw before the other before finally dropping limply on the slightly damp road.  
Jane Watson hurried over to the wounded being, slowing down as she got closer so as to not alarm him. She was now at the cats side, her doctor mind addressing the wounds as quick as she saw them. Even though she was only a medic for the army she studied about veterinary care in her free time. Mostly since some of the men who fought were Werewolves or Vampires and some had a hard time turning back when injured.  
The doctor relaxed upon seeing that none of the injuries were serious. He had several lacerations and a deep cut here and there, but if taken care of properly they should heal rather quickly. Even quicker for a Vampire. Jane knew that none of the vets offices were open at this time, nor were any doctors awake who specialized in the caring of paranormals.  
The doctor sighed, knowing that the only thing she could do was to try and care for the being herself. Good thing she had treated many Vampires during the war.  
Jane Watson undid her jacket and laid it on the road. She now had to try to move the injured feline without hurting him anymore then he already was. The doctor, as gently as she could, lifted the cat off the cold asphalt before placing it on her jacket. She then began to swaddle the feline in the soft fabric, but froze as her eyes locked on a silver-blue pair of slanted eyes. The cats teeth were bared in a threatening manner as its claws dug into the dark fabric beneath it. The doctor looked calmly at the being despite her worry growing. She knew that this being could try to run at any moment and make his injuries even worse.  
"Stay calm, I'm just trying to help." She kept her voice calm as she spoke. "My name is Jane Watson. I have some experience in helping wounded Vampires. Your wounds are pretty bad but I can easily fix them."  
The cat continued to stare at the doctor with calculating silver eyes, but he gradually released his claws from the fabric. Jane's worry faded upon seeing this. She then continued to swaddle the feline in the jacket and carefully lifted him off the asphalt.  
"My flat is just around the corner." She stated calmly as she started to walk down the sidewalk.  
Jane carefully cradled the cat in one arm as she unlocked the door with the other. Once inside, she pushed the door closed with her foot and walked into the one roomed flat. A single bed sat in the far corner and a desk rested against the wall. There were two doors of which led to a bathroom and the other the kitchen, of which was not very large. The flat was albeit small, but it was what the doctor could afford without a job.  
She walked over to the desk and gingerly placed the injured feline on the wooden surface. Jane reached into the pocket of her trousers and pulled out a rubber band. The doctor then pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. She reached into one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out a first-aid kit. Jane placed it near the cat before leaving the room, entering one of the doors. After a minute or so she returned with a small bowl of warm water and a rag. She laid them on the desk, careful so as to not spill the liquid, before un-swaddling the Vampire feline.  
"Okay," She spoke as she dunked a corner of the rag in the water. "I'll need to clean off the blood so that I may patch the wounds up. It may sting a little."  
The feline simply looked away from the doctor and kept still.  
After replacing bloody water twice the wounds were clean. Jane opened the first-aid kit and pulled out some bandages and disinfectant spray. At the first spray of disinfectant she received a painful hiss. She quickly apologized before continuing the procedure on several other lacerations. The doctor was so focused on patching up the wounds that she did not notice the feline staring at her, trying to read every reason as to why this stranger was helping him.  
Jane was finally finished with dressing the wounds of the Vampire cat. She carefully removed the cat from on top of her now bloodied jacket and replaced it with a clean duvet.  
"There, those should heal in no time."  
She smiled kindly at the feline before leaving to the kitchen with the recent bloody water.  
After a few minutes she returned with a different dish.  
"You lost a lot of blood so you need to try to eat or drink something. I wasn't entirely sure as to what you'd like so I brought a saucer of milk."  
Jane knew that Vampires drank blood, but during the war she learned that they are able to eat normal food as well. But the normal food did not quite quench their hunger as easily as blood did. The Vampire feline sniffed at the dairy before taking a small taste from it. The cat must have liked it since he gradually lapped up all of the milk.  
"The best thing for you to do now is to get some rest. That should hopefully be a comfortable place to sleep."  
The cat barely gave any acknowledgment to the doctors words as he laid his head on his paws. Jane understood that must mean that the cat was comfortable...or stubborn. Watson yawned as she to decided to get some rest, despite her knowing that her attempt at sleep will be halted by yet another nightmare. Just as she sat on her bed she was surprised and worried to see the Vampire feline standing unsteadily at her feet.  
"What're you doing?" She asked as she bent down to lift the cat gently into her arms. "You could reopen your wounds by moving around to much."  
The doctor was about to stand from her bed to place the feline back on the soft duvet, but stopped as she felt the cats claws grab onto her jumper. She looked down at the Vampire feline with a questionable look. The cat did not see the look for he averted his eyes to the window.  
"Are you...wanting to sleep next to me?"  
The feline dug its claws deeper into the soft fabric of the sand colored jumper as if feeling slightly embarrassed by the suggestion, but he nodded his head. Jane was about to ask why until she heard a loud and threatening howl from outside. It was not close to the flat, but it still made the feline glare out the window. The doctor nodded understandingly before scooting back on the bed. She gently placed the feline on the vacant side as she laid down next to the wall. Jane stared up at the ceiling in silence trying to talk herself into getting some sleep. Even if it was just a small kip.  
She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by another loud howl. It still sounded far from the flat so the doctor did not get worried.  
Just as she is about to close her eyes to at least attempt to get some rest, she felt a pressure on her chest. She looked down and was once again surprised. The Vampire feline had crawled on top of her chest and was now drifting to sleep. Either that or was pretending to sleep to avoid any kind of protest that he may receive from the doctor. Jane could not help but smile fondly at the sleepy being, its head resting tiredly over her heart. She hesitantly lifted her hand and lightly stroked the soft, slightly curled, dark fur atop the felines head. The cat at first flinched at the contact, but slowly relaxed at the gentle petting. Jane had to resist the urge to giggle as a pleased purr rumbled from the Vampire feline. The purring slowly and unknowingly lulled the doctor to a, for once in a long time, peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Watson was once again walking down the streets of London. She had to go to the market and obtain some groceries. She had run out of milk last night after helping the Vampire feline. The doctor could not help but wonder where the feline had gone. When she awoke that morning, for once well rested, she found that the duvet she had let the cat rest upon was placed over her. But the cat was nowhere to be found. Jane guessed that the Vampire's wounds were better so he must have decided to leave when he awoke.  
Watson looked up at the sky. The sun had already fallen below the horizon, a faint hue of orange and yellow fading into darkness. The sidewalks were slowly clearing of others as she continued her way back to the flat. Just as she shifted the bag of groceries to her right arm she was harshly pushed into an alleyway by an unseen force. The bag flew from her arms as her body skidded across the damp and gravely ground.  
The doctor tried to get to her feet only to have something stomp on her chest. She looked down to see it was a persons booted foot. She frowned upon seeing a teen male smiling down at her with hungry red eyes and shimmering razor teeth.  
'Vampire.' Jane concluded in her mind.  
The teen was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans that seemed to have been torn and patched several times. A black and purple stripped long-sleeved shirt was slightly covered by a black vest. His black hair hung loosely over his right eye and was covered by a grey beanie.  
Jane tried to move, but found her arms and legs could not move. It was as if she was being held down by invisible ropes. The doctor knew this was a skill the Vampires had. They are able to restrict the movement of others just by looking into the others eyes. Even if you were to look away the effect remains.  
"Let me go." Jane stated calmly, glaring up at the smiling teen.  
The teen's smile grew impossibly wider as he chuckled.  
"You're a brave little Miss aren't you? Unlike those others who cried and begged for me to not drink their blood." He pressed his foot harder into the doctor's chest. A grunt sounded from her but she held her fierce glare. The teen laughed again. "You're going to be such a treat. Your blood must be delicious."  
In one single flick of his hand and removal of his foot, Jane found herself lifted by an invisible force and pinned to the brick wall with great force. The teen stood before Watson, his smile never faltering. The doctor tried to fight against the forced movement of her head as it started to tilt. The teen could see her struggling against his control so he strengthened his force, making Jane's head jerk upwards.  
"Don't worry," The teen spoke as he stepped closer to the doctor, his fangs brushing ever so lightly over the soft skin of her neck. "It will be quick and, hopefully, painful." His smile widened.  
Just as he was about to bite into the doctors neck, he froze. A familiar scent and presence made his smile falter. It was of someone he had been trying to avoid.  
Jane was able to lower her head as the Vampire lost his focus to see the teen staring at the entrance of the alleyway. The doctor looked as well and was surprised.  
Standing in the entrance, tail flicking curiously, was the Vampire feline. Its silver eyes stared intently at the teen who had seemingly frozen in place. The feline slowly walked into the darkness of the alleyway. Black smoke started to swirl around the felines paws before rising higher and higher with each step. The teen was terrified but Jane watched with curiosity and amazement. She had seen a Vampire transform before, but never like this.  
The smoke slowly dissipated, revealing a tall slender male. He wore a long dark trench coat and a navy scarf was tied around his neck. A mass of raven black curls rested upon the males head and his skin was as pale as paper and seemed to illuminate in the darkness. His silver-blue eyes, no longer slits, glared at the teen before him, but his expressions seemed calm. A small smile quirked at the corner of his lips.  
"It seems I've finally caught you." His baritone voice almost echoed along the walls.  
"W-W-What are you talking about?" The teen asked innocently, releasing Jane from his control.  
Watson fell to the ground on her rear. She winced at the contact, but quickly forgot about the pain, distracted by the events taking place before her.  
"You've been the one leaving the bloodless bodies all over London." The male stated calmly. "Jeremy Fetcher, age 19, father's a human deceased, mother's a Vampire alive. You are a thrill seeker, possible masochist, and a secret activist against the treaty between the paranormals and humans. You receive a normal shipment of blood to your house just like every other Vampire. Around your mother you pretend to drink the blood, but in reality you pour it away. You then give an excuse to your mother that you are either going on a walk or are going to meet some friends. Of course that's a lie because you're really hunting down a human and draining them of their blood completely. To not leave behind any trace of your saliva or DNA you use the cleaning substance in your right pocket."  
The teen brushed his hand over his right pocket, feeling the cleaning material he had hidden away. The male smiled knowingly before producing a pair of handcuffs especially made for Vampires out of his own pockets.  
"Now, will you come quietly or do I have to force these on you?"  
The teen thought it over for a minute or so. He considered turning into his animal form and running off, but just by looking at the male he could tell that he was ready for a chase.  
"Fine. I'll come quietly."  
The male calmly stepped forward and latched the handcuffs around his wrists. He then turned towards the entrance.  
"Donovan," He called out. "come get your killer!"  
A dark skinned woman with a frizzy mass of black hair walked into the alleyway. She glanced disdainfully at the smiling male before turning her attention to the teen. She escorted Jeremy out of the alleyway and sat him in a waiting police vehicle. Donovan looked back at the tall Vampire standing in the alleyway.  
"Thanks for nothing, freak." She then caught site of the doctor. "Is she okay?"  
"Yes," The Vampire replied. "she is perfectly fine. Probably a bruise or two, but that isn't much of an injury for the army doctor."  
"Shouldn't we-"  
"No she doesn't need to be looked at. Just take the killer to the station. Oh, and when you're cleaning Anderson's floors again tell him I said 'Hi'." He finished with with a thin smile.  
Jane could not understand why Donovan got so furious at that statement before she stormed off in the police vehicle. The Vampire seemed pleased with himself, turning on his heel to face the slightly confused doctor.  
"Those two should at least try to make their affair less obvious."  
Jane stared at the Vampire in confusion before it suddenly clicked in her mind.  
She tried to choke back a giggle unsuccessfully.  
"Are you okay?"  
The laughter died in her throat as she looked up to see that the Vampire had knelt before her. His expression was that of boredom and disinterest yet his eyes shone with a hint of concern.  
"I'm fine." She reassured the lithe male. "You were right. I only obtained a bruise on my chest."  
The concern faded and seemed to show slight relief.  
"How did you know?"  
The Vampire rose a brow curiously.  
"Know what?"  
"That I was an army doctor."  
"Oh, simple deductions. When the Werewolf was about to stomp on me you had jumped forward and redirected her attack with skillful maneuvering and speed. I concluded that you have probably done so in the past and that you're used to defending and combating. I could then tell that you have dealt with Werewolves before by how you seemed unafraid of the being. That showed that you were most likely a soldier. How I knew that you were an army doctor instead of just a soldier was what you did when you found me on the road. You knew how bad my wounds were at a glance. You then stated that you have had experience with patching up Vampires. From all of that someone could guess that you were a paranormal doctor. That was quickly disproven for you took me to your flat instead of a doctors office where a professional set of supplies would have been. But the doctor theory was quickly proven by how you cleaned and patched up my wounds with such familiarity. So, I deducted that you were an army doctor that was sent back to London probably not to long ago." The Vampire finished casually.  
Jane was astonished as she stared at the tall male.  
"That...was...brilliant."  
A look of surprise flashed over the males face.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"That's not what people normally say."  
"What do people normally say?"  
He paused for a second, a small smirk quirking at the corner of his lips.  
"Piss off."  
Jane broke into a small fit of giggles, the Vampire soon following with his own dark chuckles.  
Once the giggling died off the Vampire looked seriously at the doctor.  
"I want to thank you for saving me from the Werewolf, and not only that, but for also patching up my wounds."  
Jane smiled kindly at the male.  
"It was no problem..." She paused trying to remember if the Vampire had ever told her his name.  
As if reading her mind the male filled in the blank.  
"Sherlock, my name is Sherlock Holmes."  
"Oh, well it was no problem, Sherlock."  
The Vampire fell silent, seemingly displeased with the answer as he stared at the sky.  
'Why do I feel as if I want to return the favor? I can simply walk away right now, forget this normal ex-army doctor, and go on with my previous life. But, for some reason, there seems to be something...interesting...about her...Her ocean blue eyes, filled with determination and concern, protecting me for no reason. No personal want or gain...-What are you doing? Just leave already! ...But...she saved my life...'  
After a minute of silence the doctor saw Sherlock's eyes flash as if finding an answer to a long asked question.  
"Do you want to become mine?"  
Jane sat up straight, slightly confused by the question.  
"Your...what?"  
"No! I mean do you want to belong to me?"  
"What?!"  
"Hear me out. I'm not able to stay by your side twenty-four seven and protect you from the other Vampires. But, " He emphasized the but. "I am able to make a contract with you! There are at least four different contracts I could make, each one stronger then the other. But for a level one contract I would only need a small drop of your blood and seal the contract.  
A level one contract will make it so that there is a bond between us, meaning that you would sort of belong to me. Any higher a contract would make it an unbreakable bond and that is undoable. I'll be starting off with a level one, just in case you would want to break the bond."  
"Why would I want to break the bond?"  
"Many people say that I'm intolerable. -Putting that aside, a level one contract would make it to where another Vampires controlling ability would not work against you. And they will not be able to drink your blood unless given permission."  
"Why do you want to make sure that I'm safe from other Vampires?"  
Sherlock looked away from Jane, struggling to explain his reasoning. It reminded the doctor of when the feline wanted to sleep next to her. She had to hold back a laugh from the familiarity of the memory to the present.  
"It's the least I could do...since you saved me."  
The Vampire fell silent, waiting for the reply of the doctor. Jane seemed to ponder over the suggestion as she closed her eyes in thought.  
"You only need a drop of my blood...right?"  
The male looked back at the doctor, a smile trying to break through his calm facade.  
"That and seal the contract." Sherlock added.  
Jane nodded her head, giving permission to the Vampire.  
"Okay, it will sting a little, but of course you have dealt with worse." Sherlock spoke as he removed a black glove from over his right hand.  
Jane questioned how the sharp and pointed nails had yet to stab through the tips of the gloves. Maybe they were made of a special material? Jane's pondering came to a halt as the Vampire was now kneeling closer to her, placing a pale, slender hand to the doctors face. Watson was surprised that his touch was not as cold as ice. It actually seemed slightly warm. She barely flinched as a sharp nail cut into her skin.  
Sherlock brought his hand back to himself and licked off the bit of blood on his claw-like nail. Jane reached up to her face, deciding to wipe off the excess blood, but was instantly stopped by Sherlock grabbing her wrist. Watson rose a brow curiously at the male before quickly understanding.  
"You can have the excess blood if you want." She offered.  
Sherlock looked up at the doctor, his calm facade replaced with that of shock and confusion. Before he could think of what he was doing, his hand reached back up to the doctors face. He gently thumbed off the rest of the blood and once again licked it off his finger. He fought back a strong urge to try to gain more blood from the doctor. It was not just because it was fresh, but that Jane's blood tasted different. He could not quite explain for he had only tasted a small bit. If only he could taste more...  
"Hey," Jane looked at the Vampire with concerned blue eyes. "are you okay?"  
Sherlock broke himself from his thoughts as he brought his attention back.  
"Yes, I'm okay." His calm facade quickly returned.  
"So, are we finished?"  
"Not yet." The Vampire replied. "I still have to seal the contract."  
"How do you do that?"  
Sherlock quickly averted his eyes, not quite sure as to how to explain it.  
"Just...shut your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"It will make it much quicker and easier."  
The doctor sighed but listened as she shut her eyes.  
"Now keep still and don't freak out."  
"Why would I-"  
Her words stopped in her throat as she felt something gently press against her lips before removing itself. A literal spark ran through her body before quickly fading. The doctor's eyes opened as she saw the Vampire sitting before her, calm facade stronger then before.  
"There, the contract is sealed." The doctor was probably hallucinating when she saw a light tint of pink on his pale cheeks.  
"What did you do to seal the contract?" Jane asked hurriedly.  
"Don't worry about it, it's irrelevant."  
The doctor opened her mouth to say something, but was instantly cut-off by the Vampire.  
"Now, on a more important matter I'm wondering if you would be interested in a career?"  
Jane was still wondering about how he sealed the contract, but rose a brow, slightly intrigued by a job offer. The Vampire's lip quirked in a half smile, seeing how he had peeked the interest of the doctor.  
"I'm a consulting detective, the only one actually. When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me. I've been looking for an assistant to help me with my investigations. You seem to show a proper asset of skills that could become useful in the crime field. If you're interested then come to 221B Baker Street. Talk to Mrs. Hudson and she will sign you up for a flat-share that of which will be easily affordable for your budget. I've been looking for a flat-mate anyways."  
Sherlock smiled before standing from the ground. He then turned on his heal and started to walk out of the alleyway.  
"I hope you will accept my offer, Dr. Watson. Or you could return to your dull flat and continue your previously boring life."  
With that said he turned the corner and vanished from view. Jane stared at the spot where the detective had vanished. They had practically just met and she had already made a contract with the Vampire and was now offered a career of crime investigating and a flat-share. Sherlock obviously expected the doctor to accept the offer. Jane sighed as she stood from the ground. She knew that if she were to turn down the offer, she would never forgive herself.  
"Fine," She muttered to herself as if the Vampire could hear her. "I accept."  
The phone in her pocket jingled. She pulled it out to find that she had received a text from an unknown number.

'Great! In the morning come to 221B Baker Street. -SH'

*Ding*

'If you're wondering how I have your number, I put it in my phone when your eyes were closed. -SH'


	3. Chapter 3

Jane had done as the text said and went to 221B Baker Street the next morning. She was thoroughly surprised when she was greeted by a bumbling elder lady, who of which turned out to be the landlady, Mrs. Hudson. She had explained that Sherlock was out, but she would be glad to give her a tour. Her slightly red hair bounced lightly on her head as she toured Jane around the flat. She seemed to contain more energy then the doctor and her smile, in Jane's opinion, could warm even the coldest of hearts.  
"So," Mrs. Hudson turned to the doctor with another warm smile. "will you and Sherlock be needing two bedrooms?"  
Before Jane could reply, a strong baritone came from the steps.  
"Yes Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock entered the flat with a joking smile. "Jane's a bit of a snorer."  
The cheerful lady giggled lightly before heading down the steps. The doctor stared at the smirking detective.  
"What'd you do that for?"  
"What ever do you mean?" The Vampire asked sarcastically, obviously enjoying the doctor's reaction.  
"You know what! Now she thinks we're a couple!"  
"Oh, and that would be such a terrible fate?" Sherlock asked innocently.  
Jane stuttered for a second, a small blush creeping across her slightly tan features.  
"Well, n-no, but-"  
"Don't worry," The detective interrupted. "It was just a simple joke. If it makes you feel better I will explain that to Mrs. Hudson later." He then glanced at the open door as if remembering something. "I'll be right back."  
With that said Sherlock walked back down the steps, leaving a lightly blushing Jane. The doctor reached a hand up to her face, finding the skin to be almost burning to the touch. Why would she be blushing? It was just a joke. Besides, she had just met the man and they barely knew each other. Well...she barely knew him. He had probably already read her entire life story with a single glance. But, when the detective suggested that she believed it would be a terrible fate, she had disagreed. It was probably because she felt as if she had insulted Sherlock. But that would not explain the blush that had risen to her cheeks. And when Jane had said that it would not be such a terrible fate...she spoke the truth.  
Before Watson could delve any further into the mystery, the detective had reappeared from the steps, but this time he was carrying several suit cases with him. Jane's blush finally vanished as she looked curiously at the suit cases.  
"What are these?"  
"Suit cases, obviously." The Vampire replied plainly.  
The doctor sighed.  
"I mean, what's in the suit cases?"  
"Your clothes and other items from your flat."  
Jane's eyes widened from shock and a little anger.  
"While I was out this morning I went to your flat. I informed the land-lady that you would be moving in with me and that I was there to collect your stuff."  
"And she just let you?"  
"Not at first. But when I showed her the paper work for the flat-share agreement she allowed me to gather your things." He then tapped a finger on his bottom lip thoughtfully, looking over the suit cases. "I'm sure I got everything." He muttered to himself.  
"You couldn't have waited for me to gather my stuff myself?"  
"That would have taken more time." He then glanced out the window as a small smirk worked its way to his lips. "Besides, I'm about to receive a case."  
Jane suddenly became aware of footsteps hurrying up the creaking steps. A middle aged man with silver hair walked through the door.  
"Another suicide?" Sherlock asked.  
"Yes," The male replied. "but this one's different. This time she left a note."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few months since then. Jane had come to learn that the silver haired man's name was Greg Lestrade. She even learned that Lestrade was a Werewolf. It was made pretty obvious when Sherlock had gotten the Inspector a little too agitated during a case. She had also come to know Sherlock's brother, Mycroft Holmes, who of which was also a Vampire. Apparently their Vampire blood line goes farther back then anyone can track. She had become acquainted with Molly Hooper, an Animagus who was quite fond of Sherlock. Jane had also met Donovan-human, and Anderson-Werewolf. She had come to ignore the rude comments made by those two towards the detective as Sherlock had.

Jane Watson yawned as she made her way back to 221B. It had been another long day at the infirmary and she just wanted to get home and relax with a cuppa tea. Though that may prove impossible with the worlds only consulting detective bustling around the flat. They have been working on a recent case of Vampire murders.  
Their bodies were found with stab wounds to the head, heart, stomach, and hands. Sherlock then pointed out that blood had been drained from the heart of the victims for some reason he had yet to explain. It at first seemed to be the work of human activists against the treaty, but the detective quickly disproved that.  
Sherlock and Jane discovered that the victims were forcibly held down while being stabbed. Vampires have an amazing strength and it is practically impossible for a human, even if there were more then one, to have held down them down. That meant that the killers were paranormals. Although, that did not cancel the possibility of the killers being activists, but it also seemed to disprove it. So, Jane and Sherlock had been searching any lead that was given to them, until the doctor was called out of the middle of it when Sarah called her in for a shift at the Surgery.  
The doctor finally made it to the flat she had come to call home. It certainly felt like a home, mostly with the motherly Mrs. Hudson bustling about. Jane made her way up the creaky stairs debating wether she hoped Sherlock had found a promising lead or not. If so, she would be dragged back out of the flat with him to follow it. If not, she would be dealing with a frustrated and most likely bored Vampire. She could not quite settle on which she preferred.  
Jane gently pushed the door open. She was instantly surprised at the sight of three men standing calmly in the middle of the sitting room, each one glaring at her and one smiling maliciously. Before she could do or say anything, a hand was quickly placed over her eyes and one on the back of her head. Jane's hands instantly shot up to remove the hands. She tried to attack this person, but her legs and arms started to feel restricted.  
'Sleep.' A familiar baritone voice commanded.  
Sherlock?  
Her arms started to feel heavy as they fell to her side. The doctor knew this trick that had been used many times by Vampires in the army. But why was Sherlock using it against her? She tried to fight against it, but reluctantly fell into the forced slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

"-ne...Ja-...Jane...-ake up!"  
The doctor's eyes fluttered open as her senses returned. Jane quickly became aware that she was lying down on the couch of the sitting room. Everything slowly came back into focus. She looked up to see a slightly relieved Mrs. Hudson.  
"Oh good, you're awake." She sighed, placing a hand over her heart.  
'Mrs. Hudson, " She spoke wearily, her mind fighting off the previous sleep. "what happened?"  
Her usually sparkling eyes were filled with concern as she explained.  
"Sherlock's gone. Those men took him."  
That got Jane sitting upright from where she lay. She instantly regretted it as everything around her spun. The doctor quickly shut her eyes, willing the disorientation to stop.  
"Where'd they go?"  
Mrs. Hudson shrugged her shoulders.  
"I haven't a clue. All Sherlock said was that he was heading out with the three gentlemen. Well, I wouldn't call them gentle by how they almost stuffed Sherlock into the vehicle."  
"Did he give any kind of clue as to where they were heading?" She asked urgently.  
She shook her head.  
"No, but he was acting strange."  
"How so?"  
"Well, before he left, he hugged me. Not the kind that he gives when there's an interesting murder, but it seemed almost sad."  
Before she could say anything else, Jane is on her feet. Before she could rush out though, Mrs. Hudson had grabbed her by her elbow.  
"Sherlock told me to stay inside and to make sure that you don't leave."  
"If your going to try to make me stay-"  
"I'm not." She interrupted plainly. She then walked over to the table and opened up the container Jane had hidden her gun in. "I just want you to be safe." She said with another warm smile as she handed her the military issued Sig Sauer.  
Jane was a little baffled at first, but she returned the smile and claimed her gun.  
"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."  
She then gave her a strong hug before rushing down the steps. The doctor paused at the door. She wondered if she should call Lestrade and ask them to keep an eye on Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock had instructed the two of them to stay inside so if Jane were to leave Mrs. Hudson could possibly get harmed. Just as the doctor was taking out her phone she received a text. It was Mycroft.

'Your landlady will be safe. I have already informed Lestrade of the current events. There should be a black vehicle parked outside with him and two more officers.-MH'

Jane walked over to a nearby window and peeked outside. There was a black vehicle parked on the other side of the street and the doctor instantly recognized the silver hair of the DI. Her phone dinged again.

'You should use the back door instead of the front. There aren't any sharp shooters in the buildings nearby, but I would still be careful.-MH'

Jane quickly typed up a text and sent it to the Holmes brother.

'For once I am grateful that you set up those cameras. By any chance did you see where the men took Sherlock?-JW'

*Ding*

'Those men were not as stupid as they seemed. They had carefully avoided the surveillance cameras that they knew of. All I know is that they drove through Marylebone.-MH'

*Ding*

'Now do please find my dear brother. -MH'

Jane could practically hear the sarcasm with the "dear" part, but she knew that Mycroft was genuinely concerned. With a wave to where she believed a camera to be, she snuck out the back door.

-

The good doctor was walking down the streets of Marylebone when she noticed that she was being followed. The male had been walking behind her ever since she made it to Marylebone. She had stopped in the middle of her walking and pretended to talk on her phone. At the same time she watched him through her peripheral vision. The male would instantly stop and try to act as if he was busy with something else. She repeated this several times, not to make it obvious, but just enough to test her theory. Jane believed that he must have been working with the men who took Sherlock. They were probably trying to make sure that she did not get to close. To be honest, she was not entirely sure where she was heading. But, she knew one person who would.

The male watched as the good doctor was walked calmly down the sidewalk, glancing around at random buildings. Each time she would look back, the male would try to blend into a crowd or busy himself with something. Why did he have to get the boring job? His friends have probably already gotten that miserable Vampire back to the warehouse. He could not understand why he was left following the lost doctor while his friends were busy torturing the pest.  
The male was pulled from his internal complaining when the doctor suddenly turned to her left and ran into an alleyway. The male grew alarmed and chased after her. He quickly turned into the alleyway, but instantly found himself tripping and falling on the gravelly pavement. Before he could get up, he came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Jane glared down at the frightened male, finger steady on the trigger.  
"Tell me where your friends took Sherlock."


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock grunted as another fist made contact with his ribs. The instincts in his entire being was telling him to defend himself, to attack these cowards, but he knew that if he did then Mrs. Hudson and Jane would be killed. When Jane was called into Surgery Sherlock had hit a dead end and decided to head back to the flat. But, upon entering the flat, he was greeted by three Werewolves sitting calmly in the sitting room. He knew that they must have snuck in while Mrs. Hudson was busy for she did not warn him of any guests. The detective's mind quickly devised a plan of attack if needing to do so, but the plan came to a halt when they spoke.  
The presumable leader stated that if he were to attack them then Jane would be as good as dead. They had a Werewolf following her that was waiting for the signal to attack. Of course Sherlock had made a contract with her, but the contract could only protect her from other Vampires. A quick glance around the room explained that she had also left her Sig Sauer in the container she had hidden it in. Jane had the ability to fight back, but against a Werewolves strength...  
The Vampire asked what they had wanted. The smug Werewolves explained that they had been the ones behind the Vampire murders. Apparently they had only murdered the Vampires to gain Sherlock's attention. They even drained them of their blood from their hearts to make it seem interesting.  
'It was tedious,' He had said. 'but worth it to finally get to the full-blooded pest.'  
The leader then explained that they wanted to kill him. Sherlock would have laughed at their words if he had not been worried about Jane. One of the Beta's said that if he were to say no then the Werewolf following her would tear her to shreds. The detective had agreed,but only if he was able to make sure that she was safe.  
When Jane returned, Sherlock made her fall asleep. He despised having to use his controlling ability on his friend, but he had to.

Another blow to the ribs made his head slump forward. A Beta walked forward and yanked his head up by his hair before standing back next to his leader. Sherlock could see the silver blade, tainted by the blood of other Vampires, in the hands of the Alpha. He knew that this was the last step to ensure his death. The detective watched as the leader took aim of the Vampire's heart. He then released the blade letting it fly through the air, headed towards its target.  
Just as the blade neared Sherlock's heart a loud bang sounded through the air. At the same time the silver blade shattered in mid flight, its pieces scattering across the floor.  
*Bang! Bang!*  
Two more shots sounded as the two Beta's fell to the ground. Each one had been shot and now lay motionless on the soggy concrete.  
"Don't shoot or else the Vampire dies!" The Alpha shouted as he now aimed a gun at the injured Vampire.  
"I wouldn't if I were you."  
Sherlock and the Alpha watched as Jane emerged from the darkness, her gun aimed steadily at the leader. Her usually sparkling eyes were calm and determined as she watched the Werewolf. The Alpha's eyes widened at seeing her.  
"H-How did you-"  
"Find you?" She interrupted. "I was a little lost at first, but after a bit of persuasion, (and a bit of threatening to his life) your friend was kind enough to tell me everything."  
Jane walked a bit closer.  
"If you shoot Sherlock I'll simply shoot you. Now, which do you value? Your hatred towards Vampires? Or you life? Your choice." She stated calmly as if the choice was simple.  
The Alpha looked to her, then back to the wounded Vampire. He tried to think of any way to escape, but found that this soldier was ready to shoot and shoot to kill. Despite her warning, the male squeezed the trigger. Keeping to her word, Jane shot the Werewolf square in the forehead. His body fell limply to the ground.  
"I told you."  
Jane then lowered her gun and placed it back into her holster. She quickly ran over to the two Beta's that lay limply on the concrete. Sherlock was baffled as he watched her put paranormal issued handcuffs on both of them.  
"Don't worry," She stated, knowing that Sherlock was watching. "they're not dead. I only shot to disable them. They passed out from shock." She then continued to explain all the events up to now as she started to undo his bindings. "Once I caught the Werewolf that was following me, I called Lestrade and they now have him at Scotland Yard. I was able to talk him out of letting me have a few pairs of the paranormal handcuffs. Speaking of Scotland Yard, they should get here soon."  
Jane was now trying to help him get out of the chair he had been tied to. Her hand barely brushed against his ribs as the Vampire gave out a painful hiss. She quickly retracted her hand, deciding it would be better for him to stay seated. He most likely had a broken rib or so. The detective was covered in lacerations and stab wounds, none fatal luckily. She had gotten there just in time.  
"Bloody hell Sherlock," She sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. "how did you end up in such a mess?"  
"I had to." His voice cracked pitifully as he spoke. "They would've killed you if I hadn't."  
He winced at the pain simple breathing caused to his ribs. Jane's slight aggravation faded away to pure concern.  
"The ambulance should get here soon." She tried to reassure him.  
The Vampire simply shook his head as much as he could without aching.  
"No. They can't treat me."  
"Sherlock, you know they have doctors that specialize in the category of paranormal care."  
"No." He repeated. "You already know that Vampires do not heal like a normal human would. They have an amazing healing ability, right. Well, that is what is wrong with me. You know that my Vampire bloodline goes farther back than any other pure bloods. That gives us amazing abilities as well, but there's a catch. My family doesn't have the healing abilities of a normal Vampire. It was told to be a curse handed down my family bloodline. The only way for us to heal at a great speed is to drink the blood of another being. Wether it be human or not. That is why I left early in the morning when you found me as an injured feline. I had to return to my flat and drink the blood I had stored in my fridge. It took a while since it was not fresh, but my wounds were gradually healed. If I'm sent to a hospital then they will simply make me drink the packaged blood and wait to see the wounds heal. I need...fresh blood."  
Sherlock watched as Jane seemed to think his words over. He hoped that she would see reason and not send him to the accursed hospital. He was about to explain that he could drink the blood of one of the Beta's, but stopped as he felt his body being moved. Sherlock winced at the pain of the movement, but tried to ignore it, wondering what the doctor was doing. He soon found himself kneeling before the doctor, his head resting on her shoulder. She had undone the top two buttons of her jumper and suit shirt to reveal her neck.  
"Jane..."  
"You can drink my blood, okay?" She spoke calmly even though he could sense a bit of timidness.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, despite being immensely tempted to go on right ahead and drink the doctor's blood. She nodded her head.  
"Yes. I know it will hurt, but I'm not just going to sit around and let you suffer. Besides, I know how much you hate the hospital. I'll never hear the end of it if I send you to one."  
The Vampire chuckled, wincing at the pain once again.  
"Now," She spoke calmly. "go on ahead. I'll be fine."  
Sherlock repositioned himself so that his hands rested on her shoulders. He then brought his mouth closer to where her neck and shoulder connected. The detective felt unsure. What if she was just lying and she was actually very terrified? But he would have been able to read that easily. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle, reassuring, hand being placed on the center of his back. Sherlock rested his fangs on her skin.  
"Thank you."  
He then eagerly bit into her skin. He immediately felt her tense up, but she quickly relaxed, trying to not pay attention to the pain. Sherlock drank up the warm blood. It was definitely different from any other blood he had ever tasted. It of course was coppery, but the copper taste was overtaken by a strange sweetness. He could not quite explain it, but her blood had this...brightness to it. As if it was made of light. It made him feel stronger, his wounds healing faster and whatever was broken fixing itself. He soon felt that all of his wounds were healed. Not wanting to take more blood then necessary (despite the addictive taste) he removed his fangs from her neck, lapping up the excess blood.  
He looked down at the doctor who looked back at him with a tired smile.  
"Your wounds are healed." Her words slurred as she spoke. "That's good."  
"Are you okay?" He asked, taking in her dizzy appearance.  
" 'm fine. Jus' a little tired."  
Sherlock started to wonder just how much blood did he drink from her. Slight disorientation was expected, but not like this. He must have drunken much more then he had planned to.  
"Okay Jane, let's go back to the flat. You need to rest from the lack of blood."  
"Okey-dokey, sir." She replied like a loopy child.  
Jane stood from the ground, but as soon as she took one step she fell forward. Sherlock was quick and caught her, her head crashing onto his chest.  
"Whoops," She spoke, her voice slightly muffled by the detectives scarf. "s'rry. 'm a little dizzy."  
Sherlock sighed as he rested an arm around her shoulder, placed his other arm behind her legs, and easily lifted the loopy doctor off the ground in a bridal style hold. The detective headed for the exit just as Scotland Yard and a Paramedics arrived. Lestrade exited his vehicle, Donovan following closely behind. Sherlock approached them, ignoring the questioning looks.  
"The three men are inside. One is dead while the other two are unconscious. They've been the one's behind the Vampire murders. I would gladly give you more details, but I have a loopy doctor to take care of."  
Jane tiredly hit a hand against his chest with a dull thump.  
"Don' call me loopy."  
"Shouldn't we get her checked out?" Lestrade asked.  
"No, she's fine. She just needs to rest."  
The DI nodded in understanding, but Sally would not let it go.  
"What happened to her?"  
"Nothing." Sherlock replied, feeling annoyed.  
Sally was about to pry some more until she spotted the two puncture marks on her neck.  
"You drank her blood."  
"Yes, bu-"  
"- And now she's a loopy mess because you drank too much! Good job, you probably almost drank her dry! What? Did you tell her about that load of a story about your family bloodline and the missing healing pro-"  
She was abruptly interrupted by Jane's hand tiredly covering up her mouth.  
"Stop saying such nonsense. I told 'im to drink my blood, i' was my choice. He was badly injured. An' yes, he did tell me the story of his family bloodline an' I believe 'im."  
Jane's hand fell limply from Sally's face and hung tiredly to her side. The loopy doctor looked up at Sherlock.  
"Can we go home now, please?"  
Sherlock could not help but smile at her reference to the flat as home.  
"Yes we can."  
The Vampire and the former soldier then left the scene, leaving behind a baffled and guilty Donavan and a smiling Lestrade.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock had to knock on the door with his foot to get Mrs. Hudson to open it. Once the door was opened the landlady smiled brightly at seeing that her two dearies were okay. She then got them inside, reprimanding the detective, telling him to never worry her like that again. After giving her an apologetic hug, Sherlock had gotten Mrs. Hudson to help Jane change into a clean pair of pajamas while he made some tea in the kettle.  
The Vampire returned to the doctors room to find Mrs. Hudson tucking her in like a mother would to her child. Jane smiled kindly up at the landlady before muttering a tired thank you.  
"Get some rest now, okay." She said as she turned to exit the room.  
Just as she passed Sherlock she smiled at him.  
"You have yourself a wonderful Guardian Angel, Sherlock."  
The detective idly nodded his head, not really thinking about her words.  
"Good night, Sherlock."  
"Good night, Mrs. Hudson."  
With that said the landlady made her way out of the flat and head back down stairs to get some rest herself. Sherlock walked into the doctor's room with a mug of tea. Jane looked over at the detective who was holding out the mug towards her.  
"You'll feel better if you drink this."  
He waited for her to take the cup as he saw her move a bit. She then stopped as a light blush crept across her features.  
"Um...I-I can't." She stuttered.  
"What do you mean? Is there something about losing blood that says you shouldn't drink tea?"  
"N-No." She started to move her arms of which seemed to be restricted. "I really can't. Mrs. Hudson tucked me in too tight."  
Sherlock was silent a single second before falling into a fit of laughter. He had to place the mug on her nightstand as he almost fell over laughing.  
"Oh ha ha, now please help me." Jane spoke as her blush deepened in embarrassment.  
Sherlock's laughter finally died down as he looked at the doctor. He then doubled over with laughter again as he saw the child-like pout on her face. The detective had to fight back the laughter once he saw that the doctor was getting upset, though that just made it even more funny. He finally reached over and untucked the soft duvet from around the soldier.  
"I think she was trying to make sure you didn't run off in your loopy faze." He said choking back a snicker.  
"I'm not even that loopy anymore." She protested as she sat up in the bed. Jane's head lulled as she moved. "Just...a little dizzy."  
"Here," Sherlock lifted the mug from the nightstand. "now you can drink your tea."  
She took a small sip, finding it a little lukewarm, but it tasted perfect.  
"Thank you."

After a while of talking and drinking tea Jane started to yawn. Sherlock could tell that she was moving from just tired to exhausted.  
"Okay doctor," He took the empty mug from her hands. "you need to sleep."  
"Okay." She yawned as she laid back down in her bed.  
Sherlock reached over and pulled the soft duvet over her shoulders. He was about to turn to leave, but was stopped by a limp hand grabbing his wrist. The detective faced Jane, raising a brow curiously.  
"What is it?"  
A blush rose over her cheeks as she averted her gaze from him, as if embarrassed by what she was about to ask. Sherlock easily deducted what she was going to ask.  
"Do you want me to sleep next to you?" He asked.  
If possible, the blush darkened. She then nodded, still keeping her eyes averted from him. Sherlock was about to ask why, but with a single glance he was able to read her reason. She was still frightened by his near death and wanted to make sure he did not leave or was taken. He nodded his head, understanding.  
"Okay," He replied. "I'll sleep next to you."  
Jane looked at the detective with slight shock, but she scooted over to the right side of her bed anyways. Sherlock slid into the bed, unsure wether he should cover himself or not. He did not wish to make Jane uncomfortable by covering up with the same duvet as her so he settled with pushing most of the soft fabric towards her before lying down on his back.  
Sherlock's mind was reviewing the events of the day when he felt the soft duvet being placed on top of him. He turned his head to look at Jane whose eyes were still closed.  
"It's cold." She muttered tiredly. "You'll get sick if you don't cover up."  
The detective could not stop the smirk that quirked at the corner of his lips. Jane was always making sure he was healthy and safe. Mrs. Hudson's words replayed in his mind.  
'You have yourself a wonderful Guardian Angel, Sherlock.'  
Guardian Angel. Was Jane like his Guardian? Sherlock thought back to all the times Jane had saved him. Wether it be from a criminal or his own ignorance. Mostly when he would forget to eat and sleep for days on end. Jane would make him eat something and take a small kip even if they were in the middle of an investigation. And if it was not for her, who knows how many times he would have died. His thoughts were interrupted by something being pressed against his chest. He looked down and was surprised by the sight of sand-blonde hair.  
Jane had rested her head on his chest, still seemingly asleep from what he could tell. Either that or she was pretending to sleep to avoid any kind of protest that she may receive from the detective. Sherlock could not help but smile fondly at the sleeping doctor as he gently placed a hand atop her soft hair. Jane seemed to relax into the touch as she snuggled her head a little closer above his heart. The Vampire pet the soft, sand-blonde strands, finding this all to be vaguely familiar.  
Sherlock then tilted his head down and gently kissed the top of her head. His mind suddenly registered what he had done as his entire body froze.  
'I just kissed her atop her head...Why the hell did I just do that!? - Don't worry, just stay calm. Just hope that Jane did not notice.'  
The room was silent until a slightly tired voice spoke.  
"Sherlock?"  
The Vampire mentally cursed at himself, but kept his voice calm.  
"Yes."  
"Did you just kiss me atop my head?"  
The detective could easily lie to her and tell her no, but her head was resting right over his heart and she always seemed to know when he was lying.  
"Yes...I did."  
Jane was silent for a second.  
"Why?"  
Sherlock sighed.  
"I haven't a clue."  
Jane shifted her head a little, but did not look up to face him.  
"Maybe you were just trying to be comforting, or...maybe..." The doctor's words drifted to a halt, not because she fell asleep, but because she was fearful to say the next part.  
"Jane," Sherlock shook her shoulder as if to make sure she did not drift to sleep. "why else would I kiss you atop your head?"  
Jane held back a laugh. Usually by now the genius detective would have read the answer from her, but apparently he was oblivious to emotions. He did state that he was a highly functioning sociopath. The doctor steeled herself before she spoke again.  
"Or, maybe you have...feelings...for me..."  
"Well of course I have feelings for you. You are my friend and flat-mate." He stated, oblivious to what Jane met.  
The doctor sighed, knowing that she was going to have to say it herself.  
"No, I mean that maybe you like me, more than a friend."  
Sherlock rose a brow in confusion as he thought her words over. It then hit him. His silver-blue eyes widened with realization.  
"Oh."  
He stated as if he had just found a missing piece in a case.  
The detective fell silent for a while.  
"What about you?" He asked suddenly.  
"What about me?"  
"You know what I mean." He was right. "Do you love me as well?"  
Jane shifted in place before sitting up on the bed. Sherlock sat up, worrying that he had said something wrong. Before he could ask, Jane had leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. A spark instantly wove through them. It was a gentle yet strong kiss that lasted several seconds before she pulled back. She smiled at the detective, her sleepy blue eyes sparkling in the darkness.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
The detective could only nod his head, shocked by the doctor's forwardness and the strange sensation he felt when their lips met. Jane ceased to surprise him. The soldier grew concerned by the blank expression of her friend.  
"Bit not good?" She asked, worried she had done the wrong thing.  
The detective could see that Jane was starting to feel guilty. He reached forward and pulled her into a hug as he shook his head.  
"No, just right."  
Jane smiled as she hugged him back. Another yawn made its way from her mouth as she started to lean against the detective. Her exhaustion was finally catching up with her. Sherlock knew this as he laid down on the bed, letting Jane's head rest on his chest once again. The doctor seemed to have fallen asleep until she spoke, her words slurring with sleep.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Hm?"  
"I now know how you sealed the contract."  
The detective chuckled, Jane giving a tired huff of a laugh before finally falling asleep. Sherlock looked down at the sleeping doctor with a fond smile. This felt so right. He yawned, starting to drift to sleep as he tightened his arms around his flat-mate, colleague, best-friend, love.  
His Guardian Angel.


End file.
